Hiroaki Genjūrō Yagyū (Lucifer's Pride)
|Race = Former Yasha/Human Hybrid Reincarnated Devil|Equipment = Tenkoku Canis Lykaon Senjutsu Youjutsu Spatial Manipulation|Relatives = Yagyū Jinsuke (Father) Yagyū Asami (Stepmother) Yagyū Maki/Sakihime (Mother) † Yagyū Hideaki (Half-Older Brother) Yagyū Kasumi (Half-Older Sister) Yagyū Zensaburo (Half-Younger Brother) Yagyū Madoka (Half-Younger Sister) Yagyū Clan (Relatives)|Affiliations = Yagyū Clan (Formerly) Arceus D. Law's Peerage (Knight)|Ranking = Knight (Mutation Piece)|Nicknames =The Demon of Eclipse The Demonic Hound }}Yagyū Genjūrō Hiroaki '''is a member of the Yagyū clan, a famed Japanese clan of sword masters that protects the Japan. He is a Human/Yasha Hybrid, who is the 2nd son and 3rd child of the Head of the Yagyū Clan and Daughter of the Kanto Youkai Clan located in Kyoto. Under complicated issues, Hiroaki left the house in order to get away from the clan's discord and searching for his older brother, Hideaki who suddenly disappears before he was announced to be the next head of the Yagyū clan. During his travel, he met Law and his peerage during their travels in the Europe. Under both Law's persuasion (in this, insults and mockings) and fighting, he became a Reincarnated Devil under his peerage. Appearance: Masayūki is a young, handsome individual who has mid-length, spiky and black hair which covers the right portion of his face (specifically to cover his right crimson-red eye, indicating his demon heritage). His hair is tied into a low-ponytail and each strand of hair flicks out. The right side of his face is covered with markings that had appeared from when her mother gave birth to him. His attire consists of black legwarmers, pale-lilac samurai pants and woven robes. Another layer of a dark purple robe is worn over and tied around his waist. The purple layer of clothing has orange as its inverted colour. He wears a chest-plate guard and presumably something of the similar sort for his arms, which is finished off by a thick, plated shoulder-guard. He has a strap attached to his torso which he hangs his prized sword on the back along with his two short swords in the left waist, and finally, a traditional sandal footwear for that of samurais; with straps and socks. Personality: Hiroaki is a quite cheerful, playful and kind individual who carries his ways of bushido (samurai code) and principles to go by. Due to this traits, he has unyielding and honorable side, which conveys himself as man of duty and honor, as it was beat into him when he was taught by his father and masters in the clan and his kind youkai mother who told him to spread happiness with his kind and noble heart to everyone he meets before his imminent departure. He is also seems to have both caring and joking personality, being the one who treats Sakura and Ren Kouei like a princesses, and encourages Law to be a little more nice to others, rather than being a total jackass. History: TBA Plot: TBA Power & Abilities: '''Master Swordsman: As a member of the famed Yagyū Clan, Hiroaki is an immensely skilled swordsman, capable of using several techniques of the Yagyū Shinkage Ryū, and manage to go up against several other sword masters of the clan including his father and older brother, who are considered to be the strongest amongst the generation. His mastery of the Yagyū Shinkage Ryū is considered the 3rd best as he was able to spar/fight against Arthur Pendragon, the Wielder of the Caliburn, and Siegfried, the Wielder of the Demonic Swords and Gram, a testament to his strength and skills. By combining with his speed and sword techniques, he is able to dominate most of his opponents in a battle. Immense Speed: As a swordsman, Hiroaki is extremely fast swordsman and considered as one of the fastest fighters of the Yagyū Clan. After reincarnating into a Devil by consuming a Mutation Knight Piece, Hiroaki is capable of moving at God-like speed that is almost impossible to see. Expert Magician: After traveling and wandering the world, Hiroaki has become considerable accustomed to magic and sorcery, having perform teleportation magic, illusion magic, and space-time magic in order to cover the distances he needed or using it during the battles. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: As the child of the Yasha, Hiroaki is considerably skilled in using Senjutsu and Youjutsu, being able to create mirage copies of himself and create illusions to distort reality and senses to throw his opponents off. He is capable of combining both his techniques to creating a blue-colored fire concentrated blasts of energy or imbued the energy into his sword to increase slashing power. * Stealth: Hiroaki uses his Senjutsu to conceal his presence from other Devils by changing his ki flow. Space-Time Manipulation: Aside from his senjutsu, youjutsu, and swordsmanship, Hiroaki has also shown to be the ability to perform space-time manipulation, though at this point he can only manipulate space. Flight: Being a Devil, Hiroaki is able to fly using his set of Devil wings or using teleportation and space magic. Equipment: Tenkoku (天哭, Lit: "Heaven's Howl): A large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as nodachi (Lit: long sword) that Hiroaki uses in the battle. It has an small rectangular-shaped hand-guard ,a black grip with red edges running along the grip and a gold pommel, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. The blade is red with a distinct black waving line, making it look like wave or tsunami patterns. Due to its size, Hiroaki usually carries this sword to his back and rarely used in the battle unless he is forced or strong and worthy opponents showed up. Canis Lykaon (ケイネス・リュカオン, Keinesu Ryukaon): Also known as Dog God of the Black Blade, is currently wielded by Hiroaki. It''' takes the form of a large black dog whom he named '''Yaiba, it also acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. its ability allows Yaiba to produce blades from his own body and can either transform itself into a sword, specifically a twin, kodachi (short sword) for Hiroaki's use. It can also attack through shadows, the shadow can extend up to Hiroaki's field of vision. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Hiroaki's appearance and personality are based off of Rokurou Rangetsu, one of the playable characters from upcoming video game, Tales of Berseria. * Hiroaki's power and abilities are based off of Rokurou Rangetsu and Nurarihyon from Nurarihyon no Mago. * Hiroaki's height is 186 cm. (6 feet). * Hiroaki's hobbies are making sushi dishes, drinking sake, taking a nap, gambling, and, fishing. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Lucifer's Pride